Zofen des Königlichen Naboo
thumb|right|Die beiden Zofen [[Ellé und Moteé.]] Die 'Zofen des Königlichen Naboo' unterschieden sich deutlich von gewöhnlichen Kammerzofen, wie sie in vielen anderen Kulturen ausgebildet und eingesetzt wurden. Zwar gehörten auch allgemeine Dinge wie das Umsorgen der herrschenden Person im Königsamt in vielerlei Hinsicht zu ihren Aufgaben, doch stellten sie in erster Linie fähige Leibwächterinnen der Monarchen ihrer Heimat dar. Ihre beinahe militärisch anmutende Ausbildung stand im Kontrast zur friedlichen und auf Harmonie bedachten Mentalität Naboos, jedoch floss diese in ihre Ausbildung mit ein, da sie zwar im Kampf unterrichtet wurden und befähigt waren zu töten, ihnen dies jedoch als letzter Ausweg erklärt wurde. Die Zofen gehörten zum Königlichen Naboo und damit auch zum Adel. Jede von ihnen besaß außerdem den Status eines Mitglieds des Geheimdienstes. Zofen des Königlichen Naboo thumb|left|Die Zofe [[Moteé.]] Die Zofen Naboos wurden bereits im Kindesalter erwählt und einer strengen Ausbildung unterzogen. Es handelte sich bei ihnen ausschließlich um weibliche Angehörige des auf Naboo ansässigen menschlichen Volkes. Die Zofen waren Teil des Königlichen Naboo und gehörten somit zum Adelsvolk. Ihre beinahe militärisch anmutende Ausbildung stand im Gegensatz zur ansonsten so friedfertigen und nach Harmonie strebenden Mentalität der Naboo. Zofen der Naboo dienten unter anderem unter den Königinnen Amidala, Jamillia, Apailana und Kylantha. Wenn auch der Zofendienst mit der Regentschaft Amidalas deutlich neue Formen annahm und während dieser Zeit deren Einsatzgebiet, Einstellungsbedingungen und Ausbildung erweitert wurden, beschäftigten alle Monarchen Naboos Zofen, somit auch Amidalas männlicher Vorgänger Veruna. Padmé Amidala aus dem Hause Naberrie beschäftigte in ihrer Amtszeit bis hin zu ihrem Tod im Jahre 19 VSY mindestens achtzehn Zofen. Dreizehn davon dienten ihr während ihrer Zeit als Königin und unterschieden sich von jenen, durch welche sie später ersetzt wurden. Die fünf namentlich bekannten unter ihnen waren während der kompletten acht Jahre ihrer Amtszeit, von 32 VSY bis 24 VSY, an ihrer Seite. Mit diesen hatte sie seit ihrer Kindheit zu tun und wurde in einigen Belangen gemeinsam mit ihnen ausgebildet, auch persönlich stand sie ihnen nahe. Als sie ihr Amt niederlegte, um ihrem Heimatplaneten als Senatorin zu dienen, beschäftigte sie neue Zofen. Zwei dieser jungen Frauen starben im Jahre 22 VSY bei einem Anschlag durch Zam Wesell, der Amidala selbst galt. Eine weitere überlebte. Diese diente ihr bis zum Ausbruch der Klonkriege. Die zwei letzten Zofen der Senatorin dienten ihr bis kurz vor ihrem Tod. Geschichte Über die Entstehung des Einsatzes von Zofen auf Naboo ist kaum etwas bekannt, allgemein galten sie als eine geheimnisvolle Vereinigung, über deren Beschaffenheit viel gerätselt wurde. Sie sprachen äußerst selten, waren lediglich als "Schatten" der Monarchen präsent. Man sah ebenso selten ihre Gesichter, kannte wenn überhaupt nur ihre überdies ähnlich klingenden Vornamen und wusste wenig über ihre Ausbildung abseits der bewohnten Gebiete. Längst nicht jeder wusste um ihre kämpferischen Fähigkeiten. All dies hatte seine Gründe, die sich in ihrer genauen Funktion erklären. Die Zofen Naboos, wie sie unter Amidala dienten, entwickelten sich durch den Einfluss Panakas, des Anführers der Königlichen Leibgarde und vorrangigen Sicherheitsbeauftragten der Königin. Dieser entwickelte das Trainingsprogramm und das strenge Auswahlverfahren der Mädchen. Erstmals wurde in jenem Ausmaß auf Ähnlichkeit der Dienerinnen mit ihrer Herrin Wert gelegt. Funktion Die Zofen der Naboo erfüllten allerlei Funktionen im Alltag ihrer Herren. Sie dienten sowohl als ausgebildete Leibwächterinnen, als auch in der Herrichtung von Frisur, Kleidung und Schminke. Falls dies gewünscht war, stellten sie ebenso Vertrauenspersonen dar. Um die Sicherheit der Regentin zu gewährleisten, dienten sie oft auch als Doppelgänger, dies wurde erstmals bekanntermaßen als eine Idee Captain Panakas eingeführt, der Sabé als Double der Königin Amidala vorschlug. Bereits durch den Einsatz dieses ersten Doubles konnte später der Tod Amidalas während der Invasion von Naboo vereitelt werden, indem sie Nute Gunray täuschte. Meist hatten die Königinnen zwei oder drei, seltener fünf und zumindest im Falle Amidalas niemals mehr als fünf Zofen bei sich, abhängig war dies auch vom jeweiligen Anlass. Ausbildung thumb|right|Zofen während des Trainings. Panaka legte aufgrund der Doppelgängerfunktion großen Wert darauf, dass die Zofen große Ähnlichkeit zur Königin aufwiesen. Ebenso wichtig waren jedoch hohe körperliche Fitness, Intelligenz und Loyalität zur Heimat, zur Regierung und zum Volk. Die Anforderungen an junge Mädchen, die als Zofen dienen sollten, waren hart. Sämtliche Zofen zur Regentschaftszeit Amidalas waren von etwa derselben Statur und nahezu selber Körpergröße, 1,65 Meter, wie sie selbst. Vorrangig bezog sich dies auf jene fünf Zofen, die direkt mit Amidala reisten und ihren Alltag begleiteten. Mit einer Ausnahme, Eirtaé, hatten diese ebenso wie die Königin braune Augen und braunes bis dunkelbraunes Haar. Unweit des Palastes von Theed war ein Trainingsparcours zu finden, auf welchem die Kampfübungen und andere Unterweisungen der Zofen außerhalb der Hauptstadt stattfanden. Eine bewaldete, teils für das Training hergerichtete und teils naturbelassene Gegend. Hier trainierten sie Gefahrensituationen, Flucht und Kampf. Sie wurden während des dortigen Trainings zu Zeiten Amidalas von Panaka überwacht und von schwebenden Trainingsdroiden gehetzt, die befähigt und befugt waren, Betäubungsschüsse abzufeuern. Die Droiden führten mit den Mädchen Kampfübungen durch und dienten hierbei auch als Zielscheiben. Der Parcours befand sich auf offenem Gelände und umfasste ein großes Areal, nahe einer Klippe, an der ein Wasserfall mündete. Das Training der Zofen war mit dem des restlichen Sicherheitspersonals zu vergleichen, da sie ebenso in Selbstverteidigungstechniken und bewaffneten wie auch unbewaffneten Kampftaktiken geschult wurden. Letztendlich war für alle Zofen eine Reihe von Tests notwendig, um in den Dienst berufen zu werden. Panaka war für die Zofen verantwortlich. In vielen Belangen wurden sie gleich dem Geheimdienst ausgebildet. Ihre Identität durfte zu keinem Zeitpunkt offensichtlich sein, dies bedingte allein schon die Doppelgängerfunktion. Während der nächsten Jahre wurde die Ausbildung der Zofen durch Panaka und seinen Neffen Gregar Typho ausgebaut und verbessert. Während die fünf Zofen, welche zur Zeit der Invasion von Naboo dienten, und Padmé selbst von Panaka trainiert wurden, trainierte er jene Zofen, die der Königin später als Senatorin dienten, bereits gemeinsam mit Typho. Eine vom regulären Training abweichende Ausbildung war die Unterweisung in der Funktion von königlichen Doubles. Um die Doppelgängerfunktion nicht auffliegen zu lassen, war Absprechung und Training seitens der jeweiligen Zofe sowie ihrer Herrin und eine starke Zusammenarbeit beider Beteiligten von Nöten. Die Zofe ahmte hierbei das Verhalten der Herrin im Amt nach, was ihr gewisse Schauspielkünste abverlangte, ebenso passte sie Bewegung, Mimik und Stimme an. Zur weiteren Verständigung wurden geheime Zeichen vereinbart, um zu gewährleisten, dass die Zofe nicht vollständig die Rolle der Herrin übernimmt und somit selbst Entscheidungen treffen müsste. Lediglich weibliche Monarchen bedienten sich dieser Methode, einerseits deshalb, weil die Einstellung männlicher Leibdiener niemals umgesetzt wurde, andererseits aber auch allein deshalb, weil seit der Einführung jener Doppelgängerfunktion zu Zeiten Amidalas kein männlicher König mehr im Amt war, um sich der Methode zu bedienen. Der letzte bekannte männliche König, Veruna, hatte seine Amtszeit direkt vor Amidala gehabt. Hervorragend in der Doppelgängerrolle geschulte Zofen waren insbesondere Sabé und Cordé. Auch die Zofe Dormé sollte später diese Rolle vorbildlich meistern, wenn sie auch nicht dermaßen darin geschult war wie die beiden erstgenannten. Equipment thumb|right|Bewaffnung der Zofen, die [[Q2 Hold-Out Blasterpistole|Q2 Blasterpistole]] Zu Zeiten Königin Amidalas waren die Zofen des königlichen Naboo mit Blasterpistolen des Typs Q2 bewaffnet, derselben Waffe, die auch ihre Herrin selbst bei sich trug. Amidala hatte Exemplare davon vorrätig. Diese eleganten Waffen ließen sich aufgrund ihrer geringen Größe und des ebenso geringen Gewichts leicht unter der Kleidung verbergen und waren daher für Frauen gut geeignet. Sie hatten ein ebenes, glattes Geähuse. Eine Besonderheit der Waffe war ihr schnell und einfach auswechselbarer Hals, von diesem standen den Anwenderinnen zweierlei zur Verfügung. Für gewöhnlich war es der kurze Schaft, der eingesetzt wurde, da er das Verstecken der Q2 erleichterte, sich jedoch negativ auf die Genauigkeit auswirkte. Wurde der lange Schaft eingesetzt, konnte die Hold-Out-Waffe gleichwertig mit anderen Blastern zielsicher eingesetzt werden. Ebenso wie die Ausbildung der Zofen selbst, war auch die Ausrüstung dieser mit solcherlei Waffen ein ungewöhnlicher Schritt bezogen auf das friedfertige Volk der Naboo, welches von Kampf und Bewaffnung nicht viel wissen wollte. In beiden Fällen war der Verantwortliche für die Einführung Panaka. Zusätzlich waren die Zofen im Nahkampf geschult und bedienen sich diverser Selbstverteidigungstechniken. Für den bewaffneten Nahkampf verwendeten sie Vibro-Dolche und führten außerdem Gifte mit sich, die aus der grünen Glie-Alge gewonnen wurden. Eines davon ein Schlafmittel, das andere ein Lähmungsgift. Zu ihrer weiteren Ausrüstung gehörte außerdem ein Datapad, in welchem die Termine der Herrin eingetragen waren, sowie ein universelles Komlink. Kleidung Die Kleidung der Zofen war äußerst geschickt entworfen, da sie sowohl für den Kampf als auch für feierliche oder alltägliche Anlässe tauglich war. Zofen trugen zu jedem Zeitpunkt identische Kleidung, sofern sie in derselben Funktion auftraten, jedoch richtete sich diese, ebenso wie die ihrer Herrin, nach dem jeweiligen Anlass. Die Kleidung bestand hierbei aus energieabweisendem Material, was sie gegen Blasterbeschuss sicherte, jedoch keinen vollständigen Schutz davor bieten konnte. Ihre Schuhe und Stiefel verfügten über besondere, rutschfeste und stabile Sohlen. Die Gesichter der Zofen lagen meist im Schatten weiter Kapuzen halb verborgen. Dies und der Kleidungsstil selbst, hob die Person, der sie dienten, noch weiter von ihnen ab, denn deren Haupt war für gewöhnlich reichhaltig verziert. Die Kleidung erfüllte noch einen weiteren Zweck. Nicht umsonst waren die Gesichter der Zofen meist unter Kapuzen verborgen, denn oftmals war die Königin selbst als Zofe unterwegs und durfte nicht erkannt werden. Ebenso durfte man über die Zofen und ihr Äußeres nur möglichst wenig wissen, um sie in einer möglichen Doppelgängerrolle nicht zu identifizieren. Während die Aufmachung der Königin oder deren Stellvertreterin alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, nahm man kaum Notiz von den Personen in schlichter Bekleidung, die sie begleiteten, womit die Abstimmung der beiden Kleidungsstile ihren Sinn erfüllte, noch zusätzlich unterstrichen vom Verhalten. Königin Amidala trug ebenfalls in ihrem Leben Zofenbekleidung, aus zweierlei Gründen. Einerseits dann, wenn eine ihrer Zofen als Double fungierte. In einem solchen Fall sah man sie selbst als Bedienstete. Andererseits, um unerkannt zu bleiben und die Schattenseiten der Prominenz abzustreifen, wenn sie sich außerhalb des Palastes bewegte. Dies war keinesfalls ungewöhnlich, auch andere wandten diese Taktiken an. Auch im späteren Senatorenamt bediente sich Padmé einer Doppelgängerin, zu jener Zeit wurde sie sogar häufiger und von unterschiedlichen Doubles vertreten, gleichermaßen aus persönlichen wie auch aus beruflichen Gründen. Siehe auch: Amidalas Garderobe Zofen Amidalas Als Königin thumb|left|[[Sabé in der Rolle Amidalas, die Zofen Rabé und Eirtaé und die als Zofe verkleidete Padmé (vl.) dahinter.]] Die Zofen Padmé Amidalas zu ihrer Zeit als Königin von Naboo (32 VSY - 24 VSY) waren unter Aufsicht des Anführers der Königlichen Leibgarde namens Captain Panaka persönlich ausgebildet worden, somit stellten sie fähige Leibwächterinnen dar. Amidala kannte sie zur Zeit der Blockade von Naboo bereits ein halbes Jahr lang und hatte einen Teil ihrer Ausbildung persönlich begleitet. Sie alle waren mit ihr befreundet, aber auch treu ergeben, und dienten ihr, bis sie das Amt als Königin niederlegte und für Naboo im Senat tätig wurde. Ein wichtiger Punkt, den Panaka beachtete, war, dass die Zofen möglichst intelligent und talentiert sein mussten, ebenso aber auch eine gewisse äußerliche Ähnlichkeit mit der Königin aufweisen sollten. Auch die spätere Geheimagentin Dané war ein Jahr lang mit jenen Zofen ausgebildet worden, brach jedoch ihr Training frühzeitig ab. Sie wurde von Panaka an den Sicherheitsdienst in Keren verwiesen. Die Zofe Sabé, zu der die Königin abseits ihres Amtes eine enge Freundschaft führte, war neben ihrer Rolle als Dienerin und Leibwächterin auch Amidalas Doppelgängerin, die Idee hierzu stammte von Panaka. Zu diesem Anlass wurde sie eingesetzt, wenn die Königin aufgrund drohender Gefahr geschützt werden musste, indem sie undercover blieb. In derlei Situationen sprang Padmé selbst als Zofe ein, doch mittels geheimer Signale wirkte sie dennoch auf Sabés Handlungen ein und traf so wichtige Entscheidungen nach wie vor selbst. Jedoch wurde nicht nur Sabé für diese Rolle vorbereitet, auch die anderen Zofen konnten einspringen, falls dies nötig war. Sabé hatte lediglich eine besondere Ausbildung in dieser Hinsicht genossen, indem sie mit Padmé ein persönliches System der Umsetzung entwickelt hatte, und war aufgrund ihrer Ähnlichkeit mit Amidala und ihres schauspielerischen Talents das bevorzugte und einzig jemals eingesetzte Double zu deren Zeit als Königin. Somit war sie auch die wichtigste Zofe zu jener Zeit. Die älteste Zofe Rabé war hauptsächlich für die Frisur und das Make-Up der Königin zuständig, außerdem für deren Beruhigung in Stresssituationen. Darüber hinaus war sie die vorrangige Expertin im bewaffneten Kampf und gewöhnte sich im Laufe der Zeit so sehr an ihre Aufgaben, dass sie sich kaum vorstellen konnte, diese irgendwann niederzulegen. Weitere Zofen Amidalas zu dieser Zeit waren Eirtaé und, die zweitjüngste unter ihnen, Saché, sowie die jüngste Zofe Yané. Eirtaé galt als die Protokollspezialistin, sie war jedoch weniger befähigt in kämpferischen Belangen als die anderen. Sie hatte von allen am wenigsten Ähnlichkeit mit der Königin, schon aufgrund ihres hellen Haares und der blassen Haut, weshalb sie auch als "die blonde Zofe" bekannt war. Über die beiden jüngsten Zofen hieß es, dass sie erst später als die anderen in Amidalas Dienste traten. Aufgrund dessen wurden gerade diese zwei Zofen an der Seite Sio Bibbles zurückgelassen, als die Königin während der Invasion durch die Handelsföderation ihres Planeten im Jahr 32 VSY von Naboo fliehen musste, da die Flucht und die Reise gefährlicher schienen als der Aufenthalt im Palast während der Belagerung. Der Dienst jener fünf Zofen endete im Jahr 24 VSY. Was aus den einzelnen jungen Frauen nach ihrer Dienstzeit wurde, ist nur zu Teilen bekannt. Sabé war fortan nicht mehr als Zofe tätig, arbeitete aber noch lange Zeit in den Diensten Naboos. Rabé, Eirtaé, Saché und Yané blieben zumindest anfangs ebenfalls im Dienste Naboos, was weiterhin mit ihnen geschah und ob sie zu den Zofen der folgenden Königinnen gehörten, ist ungewiss. Als Senatorin thumb|right|... Ebenso wie zu ihrer Zeit als Königin, beschäftigte Amidala als Senatorin (24 VSY - 19 VSY) insgesamt fünf bekannte Zofen, obgleich sie nicht mehr an die Gepflogenheiten ihres vorherigen Königsamtes gebunden war. Der Begriff Zofe war hier jedoch mehr eine Überleitung aus alten Tagen im Königsamt. Die Begleiterinnen Amidalas als Senatorin waren weniger als Zofen, vielmehr als Leibwächterinnen zu verstehen. Zwar erfüllten auch die vorherigen Zofen eine solche Funktion, doch handelte es sich hier um Frauen, die eine abweichende Ausbildung genossen hatten und deren Berufsbezeichnung zu unterscheiden ist. Zudem kannte Padmé sie nicht seit ihrer Jugend. Ihre Beziehung zu ihnen war mehr auf den rein beruflichen, beschützerischen Aspekt des Zofendienstes ausgelegt. Nichts desto trotz waren auch sie Vertrauenspersonen, und da es weniger waren, entwickelte sich über die wenigen Jahre auch hier eine Freundschaftsbasis. Captain Typho, der neue Sicherheitsbeauftragte Amidalas, führte allerlei Verfahrensweisen seines Onkels Panaka fort, unter anderem auch die Einsetzung von Doubles. Sabé wurde in dieser Rolle von Cordé ersetzt, welche nun in Gefahrensituationen öffentlich das Amt der Senatorin darstellen musste, um ihre Herrin zu schützen. Cordé hatte ein enges Verhältnis zu ihrer Herrin, das jedoch mit dem Sabés nicht zu vergleichen war. Weitere Zofen Amidalas zu dieser Zeit waren Dormé und Versé. Dormé war zu dieser Zeit die aufopferungsvollste Dienerin Amidalas und stark auf den Schutz der Senatorin bedacht. Während Sabé die wichtigste Zofe Amidalas als Königin war, war dies nun Dormé, ebenso war sie nach Sabé die beste Freundin Amidalas. Sie war in der Beschützerrolle sehr gut ausgebildet, ebenso wie Cordé, und war die wertvollste Begleiterin Amidalas. thumb|left|[[Cordé stirbt in Ausführung ihrer Tätigkeit als Double.]] Cordé und Versé starben in Ausübung ihrer Pflichten während Amidalas Amtszeit als Senatorin im Jahre 22 VSY, als ein Anschlag auf ihre Herrin verübt wurde. Sie waren zwei von insgesamt sieben Todesopfern. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt fungierte Cordé als Double. Die Zofe starb tragischer Weise in dem Glauben, ihre Herrin enttäuscht zu haben, doch Padmé war geschockt über das Schicksal ihrer Zofe und erkannte, wie sehr sie andere in Gefahr brachte. Dormé, die einzige überlebende Zofe, ersetzte Cordé trotz der nun noch offensichtlicheren damit verbundenen Gefahren offiziell in deren Funktion als Amidalas Doppelgängerin und begleitete die Senatorin weiterhin. Zu Ende der Amts- und Lebenszeit Amidalas waren es Ellé und Moteé, die als einzige Zofen an Amidalas Seite standen, ausgewählt, weil sie eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu ihr aufwiesen. Dormé dagegen begleitete ihre Herrin zu jener Zeit nicht mehr. Beide Zofen wussten von der Beziehung ihrer Herrin zu Anakin Skywalker, ebenso wie von der geheimen Hochzeit auf Varykino und späteren Schangerschaft. Oft ersetzten sie Padmé als Doppelgängerinnen, damit sie sich mit jenem Jedi treffen konnte. Während ihrer Schwangerschaft kam Teckla Minnau hinzu, die zwar nicht zu ihren Zofen gehörte, ihr jedoch ebenso bei der Schwangerschaft beistand, sie pflegte und ihr half, den dicker werdenden Bauch zu verbergen. Welche Zofen genau bei Padmés Beisetzung im Jahre 19 VSY auf Naboo anwesend waren, ist nur zu Teilen bekannt. Sabé konnte der Beerdigung nicht beiwohnen und erfuhr erst später von den Todesumständen. Zofen anderer Königinnen thumb|right|Jamillia mit zwei ihrer Zofen. Jamillia Jamillia regierte zwar vier Jahre lang (24 VSY - 20 VSY), doch namentlich ist keine ihrer Zofen bekannt. Zwei von ihnen waren während eines Auftritts Jamillias in einer Bildübertragung in den HoloNet News zu sehen, als die Königin erklärte, dass Naboo Flüchtlingen Zuflucht gewähren würde. Jamillia beschäftigte während ihrer Amtszeit mindestens vier Zofen. Apailana Auch die Namen der Zofen von Königin Apailana (20 VSY - 18 VSY), sowie deren Anzahl, sind nicht bekannt, lediglich weiß man, dass sie welche beschäftigte. Während Amidalas Beerdigung beispielsweise waren Zofen an der Seite Apailanas anwesend. Kylantha Die einzige namentlich bekannte Zofe von Königin Kylantha (18 VSY - ? NSY) war Teckla Minnau. Diese arbeitete zwar zuvor auch für Amidala, hier jedoch nicht in der Funktion einer Zofe, sondern um deren Personal auf Coruscant zu unterstützen und ihr während der Schwangerschaft beizustehen. Es ist lediglich bekannt, dass Teckla eine treue Dienerin für Kylantha darstellte, aufgrund dessen, dass sie nie eine kämpferische Ausbildung absolvierte, so wie die Zofen Amidalas dies taten, ist nahezu auszuschließen, dass sie ihr außerdem als Leibwächterin diente. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|Konzeptzeichnung einer schwer bewaffneten Zofe. * Laut Secrets of Naboo beschäftigte Padmé Naberrie zu ihrer Zeit als Königin insgesamt 13 Zofen, hatte jedoch lediglich maximal fünf davon um sich. Dieses Detail wird nirgends sonst erwähnt und sowohl in Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung als auch im Buch Queen in Disguese sind nur fünf Zofen präsent, jeweils dieselben: Sabé, Rabé, Eirtaé, Yané und Saché. Ebenso erfährt man in keiner Quelle Namen oder Details zusätzlicher Zofen, weder aus Padmés Zeit als Königin noch aus der als Senatorin. Eine Ausnahme ist Dané, welche ein Jahr lang mit den Zofen trainierte, jedoch nicht zu Padmés letztendlicher Dienerschaft gehörte. Bestätigungen dafür, dass mehr als die bekannten 5 Zofen existierten, findet man ansatzweise, wobei nicht auszuschließen ist, dass es sich um Filmfehler handelt. In Die dunkle Bedrohung beispielsweise tauchen zwei namenlose Zofen in einer kurzen Szene zum Ende des Films auf, eine davon wurde von Fay David verkörpert. Der Artikel richtet sich nach der Angabe von insgesamt 13 Zofen, da dieses Detail in anderen Quellen zwar nicht erwähnt, jedoch auch nicht eindeutig widerlegt wird. * Das Buch I Am A Queen und die 89. Ausgabe des Star Wars Insiders geben Rabé als die jüngste Zofe Amidalas zu deren Zeit als Königin an. Da jedoch in allen sonstigen Quellen Yané als die jüngste und Rabé als die älteste beschrieben wird, richtet sich der Artikel danach. Dies ist auch die logischere Variante, da in anderen Quellen somit das Zurückbleiben Yanés und Sachés als jüngste Zofen begründet wird. * Auffällig an den Zofen sind oftmals ihre Namen, die mit wenigen Ausnahmen eine ähnliche Struktur und denselben Endbuchstaben (é) aufweisen. Beispielsweise hatten sämtliche Zofen Königin Amidalas äußerst ähnlich anmutende Namen, zudem ist keiner ihrer Nachnamen bekannt. Teckla Minnau, eine Zofe Kylanthas, hat als einzige namentlich bekannte Zofe der Naboo keinen solchen Vornamen und einen bekannten Beinamen. Ob eine, und gesetz dem Fall, welche Bedeutung dahinter steckt, ist nicht bekannt, jedoch findet man diese Endungen auch in etlichen anderen Namen von Angehörigen dieses Volkes, beispielsweise bei den Monarchen Narmlé und Padmé Naberrie. Eine direkte Verbindung dieser Eigenheit mit dem Adel oder den Zofen an sich, ebenso wie ein exklusiver Gebrauch in Vornamen, ist nahezu auszuschließen, unter anderem da Padmé und einige Zofen aus bescheidenen Verhältnissen stammten, zum anderen weil die Form innerhalb Naboos auch sonst häufig zu finden ist, beispielsweise im Namen der Yeleké-Flöte oder im Familiennamen von Theomet Danlé. Lediglich der Bezug zum Volk der Naboo selbst ist aufgrund des häufigen Gebrauchs nicht von der Hand zu weisen. * In der reichhaltig mit Bildern geschmückten Geschichte Queen in Disguise sehen alle Zofen wie auch Padmé annähernd gleich aus, sie unterscheiden sich nur gering. Eirtaé ist hier nicht blond, sondern brünett wie die anderen. * In The Making of Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith ist nachzulesen, dass für die Zofen in Die Rache der Sith ursprünglich eine größere Rolle mit mehr Präsenz vorgesehen war. 2003 wurde außerdem eine Konzeptzeichnung für den Film angefertigt, die eine bewaffnete Zofe zeigt. Moteé und Ellé sollten Padmé nach Mustafar begleiten und dort, ebenso wie Captain Typho, innerhalb der Landezone in ein Gefecht mit Droiden geraten und sterben. Kurz bevor die Dreharbeiten begannen, wurden diese Pläne allerdings verworfen. Auch unabhängig von den Filmen erfährt man über die Zofen aus Episode I und II im Einzelnen kaum etwas. Beinahe sämtliche Bücher, wie beispielsweise Queen in Disguise und The Queen's Amulet, die die Zofen Amidalas behandeln, drehen sich um die fünf Zofen zu ihrer Amtszeit als Königin und hauptsächlich um sie selbst und Sabé. * Viele Namen diverser Schauspielerinnen, die die Zofen in den Filmen darstellen, sind bis heute unbekannt geblieben. So ist beispielsweise der Name jener Frau ein Rätsel, welche die Rolle der Versé spielte. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Queen in Disguise'' *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''The Queen's Amulet'' *''Star Wars Insider'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Making of Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith: The Illustrated Screenplay'' * * * * * * * * * * }} Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Berufe Kategorie:Sicherheitskräfte en:Handmaidens es:Doncella